The Best Birth Day Gift Ever!
by Key PencilNote
Summary: summary? just check this out, will ya? :D


**Disclaimer : ide Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, dan ide fic ini punya author hoho :D**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, abal-abal, gaje, dll**

* * *

"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun."

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

'_Untuk selalu ada menemaniku'_ batin Hinata, namun yang terucap, "untuk meminjamkan dirimu hari ini."

Gaara yang sedang fokus mengemudikan mobilnya melirik Hinata dibalik kaca spion depan, senyuman kecil terukir dari bibirnya, "Aku seperti barang saja."

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku malah senang mengantarmu ke tempat penerbitan. Aku tak sabar menanti novel terbarumu terbit."

"Masih ada beberapa bagian yang harus ku edit ulang, Gaara-kun." Ujar Hinata lembut.

"Tak masalah, yang penting hari ini aku bisa menemanimu. Lagi pula sudah lama rasanya terakhir kita berkencan. Kantor membuatku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Sambung Gaara.

"Ah benar sekali. Gaara-kun terlalu sibuk belakangan ini." Hinata menyetujui perkataan Gaara. "Badanmu agak mengurus, dan sejak kapan Gaara-kun memiliki lingkar hitam desekitar mata? Pasti karena kurang tidur."

"Makanya cepat-cepatlah jadi Nyoya Sabaku, agar aku jadi lebih terurus."

"E-eh? Gaara-kun melamarku?" Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kemudi.

Seketika Hinata menutupi pipinya yang memanas dengan kedua tangannya, "Gaara-kun tidak romantis sekali!" protes Hinata namun senyuman bahagia tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Gaara tertawa melihat tingkah wanita yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"Jadi kapan?"

"Ka-kapan apanya?"

"Menikah. Apalagi?" ujar Gaara yang kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Ais! Benar-benar tidak serius dan tidak romantis!" gumam Hinata sembari memukul pelan lengan Gaara.

* * *

Dreet dreeett dreeeettt...

'Oh Tuhan! Siapa malam-malam seperti ini menelpon?' rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Tanpa membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon, ia raih handphone yang barada di meja samping ranjangnya dan menggeser tombol hijau pada layar handphonenya.

"Halo?" kata Hinata tak bersemangat.

"Happy Birthday Hinata!" kata seseorang di balik telepon.

"Gaara-kun?" Hinata terlonjak saat mendengar suara yang sungguh sangat tak asing itu, matanya sontak membelalak.

"Pasti tidak ingat?" tanya Gaara. Hinata segera duduk diatas ranjangnya dan melirik jam kalender digital miliknya yang berada di atas meja. Jam itu menunjukan pukul 00.02 am dan menunjukan tanggal 27 Desember.

"Iya, aku lupa!" jawab Hinata disertai seringai malu, untung saja Gaara tak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Sudah ku duga." Terdengar tawa khasnya Gaara disebrang telpon.

"Entahlah, aku pikir hari ulang tahunku beberapa hari lagi." Hinata ikut tertawa kali ini.

"Pelupa sekali!" goda Gaara.

"Aish! Gaara-kun jangan mengata-ngataiku!" protes Hinata dengan nada manja yang hanya membuat Gaara semakin tertawa.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Hinata." Gaara semakin menikmati menggoda Hinata.

"Gaara-kun menyebalkan!" gerutu Hinata namun senyuman tak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya.

"Oh iya, ada satu kenyataan yang harus kau terima di hari ulang tahunmu ini. Apakah kau tahu itu?"

"Ti-tidak. Kenyataan apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Kenyataan bahwa... Bagaimana ya? Ah sebaiknya tidak aku katakan padamu." Kata Gaara diiringi tawanya.

"Tidak bisa begitu Gaara-kun! Aku jadi penasaran."

"Yakin ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Katakan saja Gaara-kun."

"Di hari ulang tahunmu ini, aku hanya ingin mengutarakan bahwa... ternyata umurmu semakin tua, Hinata." Lagi-lagi Gaara tertawa.

"Gaara-kun hobi sekali menggodaku. Padahal sendirinya lebih tua dariku. Menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan?"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku malas menjawabnya ah." Jawab Hinata berpura-pura marah, sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih."

"Hinata, kau terlalu banyak mengucapkan kata terima kasih padaku."

"Sungguh Gaara-kun."

"Ini semua bukanlah apa-apa Hinata." ujar Gaara lembut. "Ini sudah malam, besok kau tidak ada acara kan?"

"Tidak" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Baguslah. Besok aku menjemput ke rumahmu ya. Akuingin makan malam bersamamu. Dan lagi, aku memiliki hadiah spesial untukmu."

"Gaara-kun ingat akan hari ulang tahunku saja aku sudah senang. Itu juga hadiah spesial untukku."

Dengan percaya dirinya Gaara mantap berkata,"akan ku pastikan besok kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang lebih spesial."

"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok."

"Iya, Hinata. Sampai jumpa, dan Oh hampir saja lupa, berdandanlah yang cantik untukku." Terdengar suara Gaara yang terkekeh.

"As always Gaara-kun." Jawab Hinata tersipu.

"Baiklah, walau berat rasanya harus menutup telpon ini, tapi kau butuh tidur. Jadi, sleep well ok? Mimpikan aku. Dan... i love you."

"Gaara-kun juga tidur yang nyenyak, dan mimpikan aku juga. Yang terpenting... i love you too."

Dan sedetik kemudian sambungan pun terputus. Ditatapnya layar handphone miliknya yang memperlihatkan fotonya dan Gaara yang tersenyum bahagia. Hinata tersenyum memandang wallpaper itu, menghela napas, dan kembali memejamkan mata. _'Tak sabar menanti hari esok.'_

* * *

Esok harinya, sesuai janji, Gaara datang menjemput Hinata. Ia tengah duduk di ruang tamu menunggu Hinata turun dari kamarnya.

"Lama menungguku, Gaara-kun?" tiba-tiba Hinata datang, membuar Gaara menoleh. Sesaat ia terpesona melihat Hinata yang berdandan cantik dengan balutan long dress berwarna merah yang ia kenakan.

"Tak masalah, waktuku sudah terbayar." Jawab Gaara dengan tatapan yang penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang, Hinata?"

"Ya."

"Om, saya pinjam dulu Hinata nya ya." Pinta Gaara pada Hiasi sopan.

"Asalkan kau menjaganya dengan baik." Hiasi menjawab disertai senyuman hangat pada Gaara.

"Tentu, Om tenang saja." Gaara meyakinkan.

"Dan Gaara?"

"Ya, Om?"

"Pastikan Hinata pulang kembali."

"Untuk yang satu itu, saya ragu, Om." Hiasi dan Gaara tertawa, dan Hinata menepuk punggung Gaara, pipinya memerah.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah restoran khas Jepang yang mewah. Saat memasuki restoran tersebut, Hinata heran karena tidak ada satu pun pengunjung disana. Padahal biasanya restoran ini tak pernah sepi.

Mereka kemudian duduk bersebrangan di salah satu meja yang menghadap ke arah bukit nan hijau.

Dan segera memesan makan malam mereka.

"Gaara-kun, kau membooking tempat ini?"

"Iya, kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini sedikit berlebihan."

Gaara menatap Hinata dan meraih kedua tangannya. Sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut, "sudah ku katakan, aku ingin memberikan hadiah spesial untukmu."

Hinata balas menatap Gaara. Senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini." puji Gaara.

"Aku tahu."

Jawaban Hinata itu membuat Gaara terkekeh, "kau ini, selalu narsis."

"Gaara-kun juga tampan sekali malam ini."

"Masa?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap, "Iya. Sangat tampan."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Gaara semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata.

Sesaat kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Selamat makan, Gaara-kun."

* * *

Usai menyantap makan malam, Gaara mengajak Hinata menikmati indahnya Konoha malam di atas bukit hijau yang dari sana mereka dapat melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu bertebaran.

"Indah sekali" Raut kebahagiaan jelas sekali terpampang menghiasi wajah jelitanya Hinata. "Sayang, langit sedang berawan, bintang jadi tak nampak."

"Buat apa ada bintang kalau ada yang lebih indah dari pada bintang?" kata Gaara seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Terima kasih banyak, Gaara-kun untuk semuanya."

"Tidak, ini bukan acara puncaknya." Tutur Gaara. Hinata menatap gaara dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak menagih hadiahmu?"

"Memangnya ada lagi? Aku kira makan malam ini adalah hadiahnya. Karena menurutku ini sudah sangat spesial. Aku sangat senang."

Gaara merogoh saku tuxedonya, kemudian mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. "Ini, bukalah."

"A-apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Dengan perasaan senang luar biasa, hinata mencoba menebak apa isi dari kotak kecil ini. Cincin? Firasatnya berkata demikian. Namun, saat kotak berahsil terbuka, apa yang berada didalamnya membuat kening Hinata berkerut. Bingung. Masih dengan menatap benda yang entahlah terlihat seperti lonceng? "A-apa ini, Gaara-kun?"

"Itu hadiahmu." Jawab Gaara singkat, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya memandang Gaara.

Hinata ingin sekali berbagi kegembiraannya. Gaara kelihatan begitu bangga dengan hadiahnya, setidaknya beberapa detik yang lalu, sebelum ia sadar bahwa Hinata kecewa.

"Kau tidak mau mencoba membunyikannya?" tanya Gaara tak sabar

"A-aku tak paham, Gaara-kun."

"Kemari, menghadaplah ke arah pohon besar di ujung bukit itu." Kata Gaara merangkul bahu Hinata, dan menghadapkannya pada pohon besar yang dimaksud. Karena bukit yang hanya difasilitasi beberapa lampu taman saja, sehingga pohon yang mungkin berjarak sekitar 10 meter itu tidaklah terlihat jelas karena gelap menyelimuti daerah sekitar pohon yang tidak tersinari cahaya lampu.

"Ayo, coba goyangkan loncenh itu hingga berbunyi." Perintah Gaara lembut.

Perlahan Hinata mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Suara lonceng mulai terdengar, dan semakin lama semakin kencang sesuai dengan goncangan yang diberikan Hinata pada lonceng itu.

Sayup-sayup mulai terdengar suara-suara benda yang melesat keudara dan tanpa Hinata sadari, benda-benda itu dengan cepat pecah di galapnya langit malam memuntahkan percikan-percikan indah dengan berbagai warna. Sesaat Hinata terpana.

"Happy birth day Hinata." Gaara berkata dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ga-gara-kun, indah sekali." Kata Hinata dengan mata yanag tak kalah berbinar.

"Perhatikanlah pohon itu Hinata." Gaara mengangkat telunjuk jarinya,mengarahkan ke arah pohon.

Kembali Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung, tak ada apa-apa pada pohon itu.

'1...2..." Gaara mulaiberhitung yang membuat Hinata semakin bingung. "...3"

Tiba-tiba dari atas pohon itu menjuntai tulisan yang terbnetuk dari kumpulan lampu-lampu menyala. Tertulis "Be My Wife?"

Tubuh Hinata seakan membeku saat membaca tulisan tersebut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Gaara menurunkan tangannya yang masih melingkar di bahu Hinata. Kembali merogoh sesuatu dari saku texedonya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Gaara sempat tertegun saat melihat mata Hinatayang berkaca-kaca. Namun ia tahu, Hinata terharu akan apa yang ia lakukan. Gaara meraih tangan Hinata. Kini tangan yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari milik gaara sempurna berada dalam genggaman. Walau sejujurnya Gaara pun dilanda gugup luar biasa, ia mencoba tetap tersenyum dan terlihat tenang. Menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya,"So, Be my wife?"  
Tanpa Gaara duga, Hinata langsung terhunyung memeluknya, menangis. "Tentu Gaara-kun, tentu saja. I'll be your wife."

Mendengar jawaban dari wanita yang dicintainya itu, Gaara merasa cukup lega, dan menarik Hinata agar kembali berdiri menatapnya.

Sungguh bahagia sekali ia melihat wajah Hinata yang dipenuhi air mata. Ya, air mata bahagia.

Menarik tangan kiri Hinata, kemudian menyematkan cincin cantik dengan batu permata biru di jari manisnya. Hinata semakin menangis bahagia. Dan kembali memeluk Gaara. Sungguh Gaara sangat bahagia.

"This is my best birth day gift ever!" gumam Hinata lirih dan semakin mngeratkan pelukannya. Gaara pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Hinata erat.

* * *

**Selesai juga, :') Fic kilat Gaahina spesial untuk merayakan hari ultahnya Hinata. *walau agak telat***

**Thank you for read, mind to review, please...? *meta berbinar memelas XD**

**Minggu, 29 Desember 2013**

**01.58 am.**


End file.
